Desperate
by Trunksblue
Summary: A dry raspy terrified scream ripped through Daniel’s throat, his eyes opening to burning bright lights and the sounds of beeping machinery.rnCompleted!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ANYTHING. Just this idea. That's it… really.

**A/N**: This is my first attempt at an Stargate: SG-1 fic. So please… be gentle.

**Pairings:** Well you're just going to have to see, aren't you? Grin

**Random Quote: DANIEL**: "What're you doing?"  
**JACK**: "Thinking, Daniel. Don't worry about it too much."

-** "Scorched Earth"**

--

Colonel Jack O'Neill fell through the gate horizon and tumbled onto the ramp knocking the air from his lungs. Teal'c and Daniel Jackson jumped through next, the gate closing after them.

"What happened?" General Hammond demanded appearing before them as Jack stumbled forward, his left foot turned at an awkward angle. Daniel and Teal'c went to help him but he pushed them away and limped out of the room on his own. The three men watched the door close after him before Hammond turned back to Daniel and Teal'c, "Will someone please tell me what happened? And where is Major Carter?"

Daniel bowed his head tilting it to the side, Teal'c frowned looking Hammond in the eyes, "Major Carter did not make it, General Hammond."

--

A beer bottle sat on the coffee table empty of its contents. A soft hiss and pop echoed throughout the silent room, the bottle cap landing and bouncing next to the empty beer bottle. Jack tipped the bottle up to his lips and drank the bitter liquid down in steady gulps. Once finished, he flopped down on the chair, broke foot over the padded arm and his head tilted back against the back of the chair. The half empty bottle sloshed in his right hand as he lowered it to the ground.

The double ring of the doorbell startled his half drunk mind, "Daniel…" He groaned grabbing the crutches and climbed to his feet still hold his beer. Only Daniel rang the doorbell like that, it was just one of his things.

He pulled open the door leaning against it nonchalantly, "Pick straws and loose against Teal'c?" He took a quick drink from the bottle eyeing the younger man warily.

"No…" Daniel frowned slightly, "I chose to come here on my own this time."

Jack shrugged, "Well that's good to know." He blinked lazily, "Want something?"

"Actually," Daniel tilted his head to the side, "Mind if I come in?"

"Sure." Jack grunted moving away from the door and into the living room back to his chair.

Daniel walked in closing the door behind him self, "We all know how you felt about Sam, Jack." He started getting right to the point as he moved into the living room.

Jack scowled refusing to talk and instead finished off his beer reveling in the slight buzz it gave him. Safe and hidden behind the fuzzy drunk wall where he liked to be when he was hurt. Daniel sighed sitting down on the couch; he hated seeing his friend like this.

"I know you Jack, if you weren't injured you'd be right back at the SGC pushing yourself into the ground." Daniel lifted the empty beer bottle by the neck, "Sam wouldn't want you to do this to yourself."

"Sam's not here." Jack grunted trying to get to his feet to get himself another beer.

Daniel stood up, "Why are you doing this to yourself?" He demanded, "Drinking's not gonna bring her back!" He was sad and maybe even a little angry about Carter's death, he wasn't about to watch Jack dig himself into the ground too, so-to-speak.

"Shut up Daniel!" Jack shouted, the crutches getting in his way and he angrily shoved them away shouting as they clattered into the coffee table, breaking a beer bottle before falling to the floor. "Damn it!"

He clenched his fists and if he could, Daniel thought watching him; he would have probably stormed out of the room.

"Get out!" He shouted pointing to the door; hurt one of the many fleeting emotions in his eyes.

Daniel shook his head, "You gotta-"

"I don't have to do anything!" Jack spat before Daniel could finish, "I'm ordering you to leave Daniel!" His hands dropped to his sides in fists, the anger in his eyes was something Daniel hoped he'd never have to see again. Slowly he backed up, eyes locked with Jack's, "Yes sir." He muttered sarcastically before turning for the door and leaving.

Jack watched the door click shut then sighed flopping back down in the chair putting his head in his hands.

---

Rock music with an uplifting beat echoed down the dull gray hallways of the SGC. A few of the officers gave each other looks but didn't dare go near the office in which the music played from. Of course Daniel Jackson, being the curious person that he was had to go check out what was going on.

He found himself standing next to the slightly a-jarred door listening to Colonel Jack O'Neill sing out loud to himself as he searched through the closet for something, "_I never really wanted you to see the screwed up side of me that I keep locked inside of me so deep_," He half hummed half sang emerging from the closet with an empty cardboard box and dropped it on the floor, "_It always seems to get to me, I never really wanted you to go, so many things you should have known…_" Moving to his desk he began pulling things out and throwing them into the box. "_I guess for me there's just no hope. I never meant to be so cold-_" Daniel pushed the door open at that time and Jack froze, "-in here." He mumbled trying to act as though he hadn't just been singing, "Jeeze it's freezing!" He rubbed his arms moving back to the box and picked it up setting it on the desk.

"Jack," Daniel frowned, "What are you doing?" He moved away from the doorway folding his arms over his chest uncertainly, looking like a little kid.

"Partying." Jack replied sarcastically.

Daniel looked at him pointedly not in the mood for Jack's sarcasim.

Jack closed the box before looking up at Daniel, "You remember when you died Daniel?"

Daniel shifted, his eyes averting to the paperclip sitting on the desk, "Well I didn't actually... yes- yes why?"

Jack frowned, "I didn't want to have to go through something like that again." He said softly, his eyes falling onto the box before him, "So there for I am resigning."

Daniel's jaw dropped, "Wait! What!?" He gapped at Jack, "You can't do that! Jack-"

"I've made up my mind Daniel. Hammond's already got my resignation papers and the fish are calling my name." He picked up the box and went to leave but was stopped as Daniel stepped in front of him.

"You can't."

Jack nodded, "Yes I can, and I am. Please move Daniel."

"But Jack…" Daniel whispered almost whined.

"Daniel! Move!" Jack barked quickly loosing his patience.

Daniel sighed in defeat and moved to the side allowing Jack to pass. He turned watching Jack round the corner then looked back at the empty office.

--

**A/N:** The song Jack was singing/listening to was Crossfade's 'Cold'.

Please Review!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I didn't expect to get such a response so fast. So thank you everyone for the reviews! And yes Sam is really dead. I don't have anything against the character, she's one of my favorites, but it seems to be a common thing of having her die and then bringing her (Or another character who's dead…) back. - I hope that doesn't change anyone's views on this story.

--

_Gunfire echoed throughout the hills and valleys of the old rundown ancient city SG-1 had found earlier that morning. The A' Kinas were everywhere; SG-1 was surrounded on three sides, dirt and dust flying everywhere. Between the four of them they only had one weapon and three grenades left that would do any damage to the approaching A' Kinas._

_"We're gonna have to make a run for the gate!" Jack shouted dodging flying shrapnel from an explosion nearby. _

_Teal'c stood up firing off his staff weapon, "I agree with O'Neill." He grunted squatting back down again. Daniel pressed his back against the crumbling stonewall and nodded breathlessly, "They're slowing down, we should go soon."_

_Carter gasped suddenly falling over onto her side in front of Daniel. O'Neill looked over his shoulder spotting Carter gasping for air on her back and Daniel pressing his hands against her stomach. _

_"Carter!?" He shouted firing off another round at the on coming A' Kinas, despite there being no effect, before crawling away from the dirt mound on his stomach. _

_Carter's eyes flickered to him glazing over quickly, "Jack-"_

Jack gasped bolting up right, the gun firing seizing leaving him sitting in silence in his room. The sun was up; he noted groggily glancing at the clock then groaned climbing out of bed. It was nearing one in the afternoon.

"Way to spend your day, Jack." He muttered making his way to the bathroom.

The hot spray of the shower felt good against his skin and began relaxing his muscles. Sighing heavily he leaned his head back, closing his eyes against the spray.

_"I'm not leaving her here Daniel!" _He heard himself shouting, reliving one of the most painful memories in his life. His eyes snapped back open hearing the phone ring faintly from the other room and shut the water off. Quickly he grabbed a towel tying it around his waist as he walked into the bedroom picking the cell phone up off the nightstand.

"O'Neill." He answered sharply, annoyed at having his shower interrupted.

There was a brief moment of silence then, 'Jack this is General Hammond, there's a problem.'

Jack rolled his eyes, "Not my problem, remember I'm retired sir?" He ran his fingers through his dripping wet hair and frowned wiping the water onto the towel.

'Yes Colonel, I know. But you and Teal'c are the only ones I'll trust with this mission.'

The towel began sliding down, "Why me sir?" He grunted catching the towel and retightened it the best he could with the cell phone pressed against his ear with his shoulder.

There was another pause then, 'It's Daniel Jackson. He's being held prisoner on PX3-247 and since you and Teal'c have been there-'

"He's where!?" Jack barked dropping onto the edge of his bed, "Why the Hell did he go back there!?" It hadn't been even two months since Carter died on that stupid planet.

'Colonel O'Neill, control yourself!' Hammond ordered angrily.

Jack shook his head despite not being seen, "Why is Daniel back on that planet? You know what, no. Don't answer that. I'll be there in an hour." He hung up the phone without waiting for an answer and sighed angrily, "Great."

--

Almost two hours passed before Jack walked out of the elevator and was greeted by a very pissed General Hammond, "Good after noon sir." He said sarcastically with a hand solute.

Hammond was not amused to say the least, "Colonel O'Neill-"

"Ah!" Jack interrupted wincing at the title, "I retired, remember?"

"Yes I remember, but right now I don't give a damn." Hammond started walking down the hall, Jack sighed following behind him, "We have a member of our team captured and you're the only one they'll accept seeing to negotiate with."

"Why me?" Jack asked now walking beside the general, "Wait a minute… who's 'they' anyways? And why the Hell did Daniel go back to that planet!? _And_," He stepped in front of Hammond, "You said me and Teal'c were the only ones you trusted with this mission! Nothing about negotiating with those tree-people things!"

"Yes I know." Hammond nodded walking around Jack to a guarded door, a soldier opened up a door for him and allowed the two to go through, "Daniel went back for Carter's body and was captured by the A' Kinas."

Jack froze and Teal'c stepped out into the hallway fully geared up and holding his staff weapon, "Colonel O'Neill," He tilted his head to Jack then turned to Hammond bowing slightly, "General Hammond I am prepared to go back to planet PX3-247 to rescue Daniel Jackson."

Hammond nodded, "Thank you Teal'c," He glanced over at Jack who still seemed frozen, "Colonel? Are you willing to accept this mission?"

Jack winced running a hand through his graying hair, "Yes sir." He nodded, "And Teal'c's approved to go along? We don't want any… accidents."

--

A/N: It starts getting darker from here on out. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Than you Max, Cryogenie, and MsJonyReb for the reviews! I'm trying to make the chapters longer, which shouldn't be much of a problem since this is a WIP. Special thanks to DCJ for the planet name :-D lol.

Thanks again everyone for the reviews!

--

Jack retreated to his office, or old office. But since they hadn't cleaned it out since he retired not even two months ago, and no one took the room, here he sat. He had been given an hour of prep time before going to planet PX3-247, "Home of the tree-people." He muttered leaning back in his chair and propping his feet up on the desk. A zat gun sat on the far left corner next to three grenades, the only weapons that could take the natives of PX3-247 down.

The people of PX3-247, or Entwhistle as they so fondly called their planet, (which Jack would refuse tocall and instead mentally renamed it 'Doomed'.) could morph their bodies into large… well they looked like trees to Colonel Jack O'Neill. The A' Kinas would, when angered, melt to the ground and then suddenly shoot up reaching well over 7 feet tall, sprouting several long skeletal like arms, and their skin thickening like tree bark. They truly looked like something from an old episode of the 'Twilight Zone'.

_"What the Hell…?" _Jack could remember him as well as Carter muttering at the same time as several of the villagers morphed into monsters. He could remember looking over his shoulder at Carter in surprise and the small shrug she gave him in response.

The door swung open and he sat forward glaring at Teal'c as he entered the room, "Are you ready O'Neill?" He asked in his naturally deep monotone-like voice.

Jack climbed to his feet grabbing his zat gun and the three grenades putting them in his vest, "Yea, let's go."

--

Small strands of light escaped through the cracks of the door into the small cave-like cell Daniel Jackson quietly resided in for the time being. It had been, he guessed from observing the way the light disappeared and the reappeared every so often, that it had been three days since he'd been captured. Maybe even four…

It had been two days since he last ate, having run out of energy bars and whatnot the first day he was there, thinking he'd be leaving shortly.

Two days since he'd had a drink of water and was now in the midst of a terrible migraine.

Three days since he'd had some place warm to sleep, since the dark little cave he was in was nowhere near as warm as one would like to think. He shivered trying to curl up tighter than he already was, lying on his side, knees pressed to his chest while his arms wrapped around his legs.

There was a commotion outside followed by shouting and then the door to the cell flew open flooding the small room with light. "Jack?" He whispered, his voice hoarse and airy from lack of use and water. Daniel's eyes burned at the intensity of it, and having gotten used to being in the dark for so long. He hissed squeezing his eyes shut and covering them with his hands smearing mud and dirt over his face and glasses. More shouts and then the door slammed shut leaving Daniel and someone else now in complete darkness once again.

He eased his eyes open at the curse that echoed throughout the room then, "Daniel!?"

Jack knelt down by Daniel's side helping him up, "You okay? We're gonna get outta here as soon as Teal'c gets back with backup." He pressed a canteen to Daniel's lips, "Here."

Daniel drank greedily but forced himself to stop once it was half empty, "You mean," He whispered trying to regain his voice, "You only came with Teal'c?"

"Well…" Jack shifted sitting on his butt instead of on his haunches, "They wanted to fu-" He caught himself swallowing thickly knowing he'd start to vent on the last person he wanted too, "They wanted to negotiate. Wanted one of our zats in trade for you."

Daniel leaned a little against Jack suddenly feeling lightheaded, "Why didn't you?" Lack of food and water was making him think incoherently, and the fact that he'd been locked in a dark room for three days straight.

"If they're invulnerable to our weapons and got a hold of Goa'uld technology… I don't want to even think of the outcome of _that_!"

"Yea… guess you're right." Daniel mumbled.

"They took all my weapons and stuff but-" Jack searched through his vest pulling out an energy bar, "Teal'c told me you've been here for nearly a week…" He scowled handing over the energy bar to Daniel who tore the wrapper off and quickly ate it, "Sorry, only brought one." He sighed patting his pockets thoughtfully.

"Thanks.." Daniel grunted feeling slightly better.

Jack nodded climbing to his feet, "No problem." He said walking towards the door.

"I wouldn't-" Daniel tried to warn him but was too late as a loud crackle of energy echoed throughout the room followed by a burst of light and Jack falling to the ground with a crisp thud, "Do that." Daniel finished weakly.

"Ow…" Jack mumbled twitching on the ground.

--

A day passed making Jack feel slightly worried, but he'd be damned to let Daniel on to that fact. Daniel lay on his side curled up against the wall just like howJack had found him the previous day. Jack sat on his haunches in front of the door just outside it's zapping zone and waited, every now and then he would stand up and pace about the room then return to that position.

"We're gonna die in here if you don't give us something to drink!" He finally screamed at the door and was surprised when it snapped open and one of the A' Kinas in human form entered with a tray of what appeared to be food and water.

The man, appearing to be in his early twenties and a steroid fanatic, glared at the two in disgust, "Here." He grunted dropping the tray to the floor and walked out.

Jack scowled, "Thanks!" He called out sarcastically before finding what was left of the food and water. He made Daniel drink first then drank what was left himself.

"Danny," He called softly finding what appeared to be in the dim light by the door, a piece of fruit, "Eat this." He handed the fruit over to Daniel who slowly put the fruit to his mouth and bit into it.

Jack waited for the sound of Daniel eating before turning and finding something for himself to eat. After cleaning the ground of the food Jack moved over to Daniel's side handing him another piece of fruit before setting two full pear-like things on the ground. "You alright?" He asked trying to help Daniel up into a sitting position. He could tell that his best friend was slowly slipping out of his mind. They must have done something to him before locking him in the cell, Jack determined shooting a quick glare at the door.

"Where the Hell is Teal'c?" He growled mentally allowing Daniel to slump against his side slightly.

Daniel let out something that sounded like a whimper followed by soft hiccups, "Daniel?" Jack squinted in the dark at his friend but couldn't see anything but Daniel's outline, "You okay?"

"We're not gonna get out of here are we?" Daniel sniffed and Jack could feel him trembling against his shoulder.

"Teal'c's getting backup."

"Bullshit!" Daniel snapped jerking away from Jack, "He's not coming back! He's abandoned us! Left us here to rot and went to some other planet!"

Jack swung his fist in Daniel's direction coming in contact with what he believed was the other man's arm, "Shut up Daniel!" He shouted silencing Daniel's ranting, "Teal'c _will _come back! They won't leave us here." He added softly talking more to himself than the man now lying on the ground shivering.

Jack sighed grabbing the last two pieces of food and felt his way over to Daniel putting them by his head, "Here." He muttered before climbing to his feet and standing guard in front of the door again.

--

A/N: Please, please, review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you MsJonyReb for the review. :-)

--

"Try again." General Hammond of the SGC said calmly despite the fact he was scared to death.

The technician looked up at him questioningly, "But sir, it hasn't-"

"I said try again!" Hammond snapped, "Do not defy my orders son! Dial the stargate again." He was on his last nerve; it had been two weeks since Teal'c returned with news of Jack's capture and his own narrow escape.

"Yes sir." The technician nodded dialing the sequence to the planet Daniel and Jack had been taken hostage on, the planet where Major Samantha Carter was killed. "Stand by, activating Stargate." He said into the microphone then completed the activation.

Like all the other times in the past week it didn't go through. Hammond muttered a curse and Teal'c stood by looking blank, just staring at the ring through the glass windows.

"General Hammond," He said finally, "I suggest we contact the To'kra and request a ship."

Hammond nodded, "Do it." He said to the technician who obeyed immediately and dialed the To'kra's home planet.

--

"I really could go for a nice big juicy steak right about now…" Jack sighed lying on his back near Daniel.

Daniel's stomach growled hungrily, "Shut up Jack." He whispered not having the energy to say it much louder.

The door opened flooding the room with light making both Daniel and Jack squeeze their eyes shut in pain. There was a loud clatter and then the light vanished leaving Jack and Daniel back in the dark. Jack forced himself up into a sitting position, "'bout time they brought us something to eat…" He sighed feeling his way to the tray and scattered food. This time the water was in a closed container and none had spilled out like the last time. Daniel forced himself to sit up and the two ate and drank in silence, Jack the one collecting the food and rationing it between the two.

An hour passed and the door was opened a second time surprising both Daniel and Jack. The outline of two people walked in, "The one who calls himself 'Jack' stand up." One of them with a semi deep voice, most likely a male, ordered.

Jack grunted, "What if I don't want to?" He tilted his head to the side squinting against the light. Not even a beat later he was screaming in pain as an electric currant raced through his body.

"Stop it!" Daniel shouted weakly and the assault on Jack seized.

The same voice as before spoke again, "He will come with us _now._" One of the outlines moved towards Jack and grabbed him by the arm hoisting him up to his feet. Jack staggered still gasping in pain as he was led out of the room. Daniel scrambled to his feet trying to go after them but by the time he was steady on his feet the three were gone and he was back in the dark. Alone once again.

--

Teal'c stood before general Hammond looking rather grim, for him that is, "The To'kra do not have a ship ready for that kind of distance at the moment. Jacob has informed me that there will not be one for two months and it will take another month to reach planet PX3-247."

Hammond frowned looking away with a nod, "We have no other choices."

"I agree." Teal'c replied watching Hammond pace over to window overlooking the stargate.

He turned back, "Alright, go back to the To'kra planet and tell them that we are willing to wait."

Teal'c nodded and disappeared out the door while Hammond turned to the window and sighed softly.

--

He felt broken, cold, thirsty, and hungry. His whole body ached with a dull throb from the beating he had just received for being uncooperative. After becoming frustrated with his sarcastic and cocky remarks, the two guards zapped Jack a few times before shoving him into a separate cell than Daniel's. Jack breathed softly; he had been falling in and out of consciousness for who knows how long. He managed to roll over onto his back and stare up at the vast black nothingness above him trying to recall the questions the two guards asked him.

They wanted to know more about the weapons he had brought, the zat gun and grenades.

_"You have the zat gun, let us go now." _

_The largest guard laughed mockingly, "That was never our intention." _

Jack scowled angrily, they took Carter from him, they had his weapons, and now they were killing him and Daniel slowly.

"Sadistic bastards." He muttered gently touching his swollen eye and cheek feeling something sticky running down the side. Slowly he closed his eyes picturing himself at home, a hockey game on the TV, a bag of pretzels beside him on the couch, and an ice-cold beer in his hand. A knock at the door disrupted his attention away from the game; hesitantly he climbed to his feet and opened the door finding Sam and Daniel on the other side.

His eyes snapped open as his insides began to hurt and tears welled up; the dream retreated to the back of his mind as he rolled over onto his side with a grunt of pain. It was then, by himself in that dark cave-like cell that he realized he hadn't fully allowed himself to grieve over Carter's death.

"Oh fer cryin' out loud." He muttered to himself softly hiding his face in his arms.

--

A/N: Please review!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the review Cryogenie. ::Pats on back:: It'll be okay… :-P

--

Jack rolled onto his stomach pushing himself up onto his knees, as the door was open and the light burned at his eyes.

"Ready… for another round?" He ground out threw grit teeth and dry cracked lips as he climbed to his feet using the wall for support. He kept his eyes closed instead listening to the guard's movements; they were trying desperately now to break his spirit. A sharp jolt up pain ran through his body knocking him to the ground in a withering ball of pain. He didn't know how long they had been torturing him for, it could have been weeks or days or even just hours too painful to remember.

The pain quickly subsided to a dull ache leaving him gasping for air, "Your friend quit long ago, why won't you?" The guard's dark words made Jack suddenly go numb. What had they meant by 'quit long ago'? He wasn't… not Daniel he was strong.

"Bastards." Jack panted letting his head rest against the dirt floor. He was too weak to move anymore, he shivered suddenly feeling cold and light headed.

A swift kick to his side brought out a startled yelp; the second kick a pained muffled grunt as he held back the scream, and the third sweet unconsciousness.

--

The natives of PX3-247 put up a nasty fight, but the To'kra along with Teal'c had a higher advantage. Teal'c shot at a morphing A' Kina with his staff weapon killing it instantly, "I will go find O'Neill and Daniel Jackson." He told Jacob before dodging a blast from the opposing side and shooting back.

Jacob nodded, "The village appears empty and there's only a few left out here." He winced seeing one of his own team get shot and fall to the ground, "Be quick-" He started to say turning back to Teal'c but finding him already gone.

Teal'c raced into the village finding it indeed empty except for one person sitting on the ground near one of the huts. He slowed eyeing the person sitting with it's knees pulled up to it's chest, thin pale arms wrapped around it's legs, and it's head lowered with it's long hair hiding it's face.

"Are you okay?" Teal'c called approaching thinking that the man was dead. It wasn't before he was standing a foot in front of him did he realize who exactly it was, "Daniel Jackson?"

He could see the other man's shoulders tremble as he took in a breath. Slowly he reached his hand out to touch his shoulder, when Daniel flinched away with a strangled sounding sob. He withdrew his hand dropping it by his side and frowned.

"The cost is clear," Jacob grunted jogging up to Teal'c, "There weren't many for such a large…" His eyes landed on Daniel then shifted back to Teal'c, "Oh no, that's not…?"

Teal'c nodded, "Indeed it is."

"Is he?" Jacob found himself whispering then sighed in relief when Teal'c shook his head no, "Daniel, are you okay?" He asked squatting down in front of him; Daniel pressed himself further against the hut hiding his head under his arms. Jacob stared at the other man in silent shock for several moments.

Finally he tried again, "It's Jacob, Daniel, I'm not going to hurt you." He rested his hand on Daniel's shoulder, which seemed to only distress the man further as his small frame trembled in fear. Jacob retracted his hand quickly and stood up glancing over at Teal'c who looked angry and was now scanning the area in search of the lost Colonel.

Jacob motioned for several of his team and ordered them to help Daniel back to the ship. Teal'c had walked off in search for Jack, which left Jacob to help escort/carry Daniel to the medical bay on the ship.

The large village was almost camouflaged into the desert it was located in, the brown and dark oranges blurred together making it hard to keep places straight. It was like going through a maze. Teal'c scowled stopping for the tenth time and glanced about the new area he found himself in. Then his eyes landed on a small closet like building that most likely dug into the ground. There were four of them all placed a foot apart with large metal doors, all of them open except for one.

Curiosity got the best of him and he wandered over to the only closed door and pulled it open finding that he was right about the dug in part.

"Colonel O'Neill!" He called out when his eyes landed on the man on the floor. He wasn't in any better shape than Daniel; he looked worse if it was possible, and he was unconscious.

Teal'c quickly went down into the cell, ignoring the horrible stench of the place, and felt Jack's neck for a pulse before lifting him up into his arms. The Colonel was a lot lighter than what Teal'c had thought he'd be, his face was gaunt and pale from both lack of food and sunlight.

Jacob met Teal'c halfway to the ship, "Get him on the ship, we're leaving." He said quickly pushing aside the shock of seeing the Colonel the way he was.

--

Jack woke up with a pounding headache and music to his ears, the sound of beeping. He slowly eased open his eyes to a dimmed infirmary and Doctor Janet Fraiser standing over him.

"Glad to see you're awake Colonel," She smiled, "Thought we lost you there for a minute."

Jack blinked slowly, "Glad to be back," He mumbled, "How's Daniel?" He asked a bit louder.

"Daniel's…" Janet's smile faded, "Daniel's not doing so well."

---

A/N: Please Review!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: W00t! Loads of thanks and hugs too Cryogenie, Max, ChildofGod, Nighshae, and Nation El-Diablo for the reviews!

--

Jack blinked slowly, "Glad to be back," He mumbled, "How's Daniel?" He asked a bit louder.

"Daniel's…" Janet's smile faded, "Daniel's not doing so well." She shifted uneasily looking over her shoulder, "He won't talk to anyone."

Jack's eyes wandered over to the bed next to his at the thin sleeping figure of Daniel. He averted his eyes back to Janet with an intense frown, "Give him time." He grunted not feeling like discussing what had been done to him, let alone what could have happened to Daniel to make him the way he was acting now.

"It's been nearly three weeks Colonel." The doctor spoke softly and Jack's eyes widened, "We've kept him in here for the broken bones and mild burns, but he hasn't spoken a word the whole time."

"I've been unconscious for three weeks?" Jack asked digesting what was being said about Daniel at the same time.

Janet nodded, "You had a severe concussion and several broken bones as well as some third degree burns on your chest and shoulders." Jack grimaced at the description not wanting to look under the thin sheet covering him from the shoulders down.

"That's why I have the headache…" He grumbled absently touching his temple lightly despite the dull ache from his chest. Janet frowned slightly, "I'll give you some more pain killers in an hour." Jack nodded and Janet went over the two men's vitals once more before preparing to leave to let them get some rest. She sent a fleeting smile at Teal'c as she passed him out the door; he nodded to her in acknowledgement then approached Jack's side.

"Hey Teal'c." Jack greeted him with a forced smile, "What took you guys so long? Don't get me wrong, I was having a lovely time in that hole!" He scowled knowing full well he sounded ornery but he had a good reason too, and he used good reasons for being angry when he had the chance.

Teal'c stood by Jack's bed glancing at Daniel with a sympathetic frown, "I have just now received word of your consciousness." He said ignoring Jack's comment about the hole.

Jack rolled his eyes, he had missed the monotone humor from the Jaffa while he was locked in the dark, and he just now remembered how annoying it could be as well. "You know what I mean." He grumbled.

Teal'c nodded, "Indeed," He tilted his head to the side, "The Stargate on PX3-247 had been buried within the two hours it had taken to assemble together SG-11 and SG-7." He informed Jack who stared back at him blankly then turned his head away closing his eyes.

Silence filled the large infirmary only the sounds of machines doing their jobs filled in the empty void; Teal'c took O'Neill's actions as a dismissal. He turned glancing down at Daniel's sleeping form before walking out of the infirmary.

--

_"Please tell me I'm not going crazy… again." Daniel whispered huddled close to the trunk of an old large redwood tree. Jack grunted pacing with his gun held close to his side, Teal'c watching him curiously as Sam sat down next to Daniel._

_"I mean," Daniel continued, "We're hiding in a forest from a bunch of… bunch of-" He waived his arm out trying to think of the right word to call the villagers._

_"Tree people?" Jack supplied pausing in his pacing. _

_Daniel made a face, "Sure."_

_"Well that's what they were!" Jack shouted in defense._

_"I know, I know." Daniel sighed adjusting his glasses. _

_Jack frowned going back to his pacing, "How are we going to get to the 'Gate, sir?" Sam asked after a moment, looking up at Jack who was scanning the forest, "We have little ammo."_

_Jack looked over his shoulder at Sam, "You mean, 'How are we gonna get passed the people who melt into the ground, morph into tree-like creatures, and try to eat you?'… I'm working on it." _

_Teal'c raised an eyebrow and Sam blinked, "Okay." She said softly._

_"We're gonna make a run for it-"_

_Sam screamed as a large tree sprouted up in front of her, it's branches intertwining around her arms and legs, pulling her towards its 'mouth'._

_"Carter!" Jack shouted unloading the last of his bullets into the tree to no effect. He tried to dodge one but was grabbed by the ankle, "No!" He grunted hitting the ground face down, his nose spraying blood as it broke._

_He could hear Daniel screaming and Teal'c still firing off his weapon. Struggling against the branches and vines Jack managed to turn himself over onto his back._

_"Let me go!" He screamed hearing Teal'c's gunfire stop and Daniel's screams become more terrified and muffled._

Jack woke up with a start finding himself drenched in a cold sweat. He laid there focusing on catching his breath and trying to forget the dream that had warped its self into something that hadn't happened. Most of it hadn't anyways…

"You left me…"

He turned his head finding Daniel lying on his side staring at him intently. His eyes were swollen and red around the edges and his face looked thinner than normal.

"What?" He blinked thinking he hadn't heard the other man right.

Daniel's eyes watered becoming redder and he turned away, rolling onto his other side so his back faced Jack.

Jack stared at him for a full minute before speaking again, "Daniel, I didn't want too." He still felt like he was stuck in that dark cave and wanted to just stand up and run. He shifted slightly then winced as a sharp burning pain shot through his body, "Hey," He hissed settling back down, "You believe me, right?"

When he didn't get a response he sighed averting his eyes to the ceiling, 'Another person,' He thought bitterly, 'I've failed someone else…'

--

A/N: Please, please review! ::Waives cookie in the air.::


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews! :) ::Hands everyone cookies::!

--

_Had a bad day, don't talk to me,_

_Gonna ride this out,_

_My little black heart breaks apart,_

_With your big mouth._

_And I'm sick of my sickness_

_Don't touch me, you'll get this._

_I'm useless, lazy, perverted,_

_And you hate me._

_You can't save me,_

_You can't change me, _

_Well I'm waiting for my wake up call, _

_And everything, everything's my fault…_

-**Unwritten Law**, Save me.

--

Two weeks dragged by torturously slow for Colonel Jack O'Neill who was currently cooped up in the infirmary with a muted Daniel and an almost mute Teal'c. Jack fidgeted ignoring the light pull on his chest from the tightening skin caused by the burn, he glanced over at Teal'c who appeared to be meditating of in deep state of… whatever it was that Teal'c did. Jack shifted slowly over to the edge of the bed and swung his feet over the edge, he looked over at Teal'c then to the door planning his escape.

"That would not be wise O'Neill."

Jack startled then shot a glare at Teal'c, "Come on T," He said pushing away the question of how Teal'c knew he was trying to get away when his eyes were closed, "I need to get up out of this stinkin' bed."

"Doctor Fraiser has insisted that you stay in bed until you are well." Teal'c said sternly dropping his arms down to his sides.

Jack was about to retort when the doctor herself walked in, "Good afternoon Colonel," She smiled walking in with her clipboard, "Daniel," She said looking over to Daniel who was watching Jack and Teal'c with half lidded eyes, he waved to her listlessly, "I see that you're feeling better Colonel." Janet turned back to Jack who was scratching at his gauze covered chest and shoulders.

"Oh yea, loads better." Jack nodded dropping his hand to his lap, Can I just go and grab a cup of coffee… maybe walk around a little?" He lifted his eyebrows attempting to give the good doctor a pleading look.

Janet smiled, "I don't see why not, let me just change your bandages and you can go. But report back here in two hours."

"Yes ma'am." Jack grinned nodding, "You wanna go grab a cup Teal'c?" He asked looking at the Jaffa as Janet carefully cut away the bandages revealing raw flesh, he winced as she put some kind of medication over it and rewrapped it.

"I can not," Teal'c said softly, "I have a meeting with General Hammond that I must not miss." He nodded to Janet and Daniel before leaving.

"Oh, okay." Jack mumbled letting his eyes drop to Janet as she finished up reapplying the bandages to his chest, "That was fast."

Janet nodded, "You're free to go. Remember, two hours."

Jack climbed to his feet grabbing a hospital shirt to cover himself with, "Yes ma'am." He felt like a teenager again, back in the days when his mother would remind him at least five times that he had to be home by dinner before he'd leave.

Daniel scrambled to his feet preparing to go with Jack. Janet turned to him in surprise, "You too?" Daniel nodded walking over to Jack who had stopped in the doorway to wait for him, "Ok…" Janet said uncertainly watching the two men walk out of the infirmary.

--

"Mmm… coffee…" Jack sighed sipping at the cup of lukewarm coffee, he glanced up at Daniel who was watching him with raised eyebrows, "What?"

Daniel shook his head averting his eyes to the bagel he had picked up while Jack was getting his coffee. He picked at it but didn't eat any. Jack ran a hand over his face scoffing at the light beard he had growing, "Need to shave." He muttered taking a sip of his coffee. His eyes wandered over to Daniel making a small pile of crumbs on the table, he watched him for a moment with a raised eyebrow.

"You gonna eat that?" He asked softly startling Daniel into picking the remaining half of the bagel up and taking a bite. Jack closed his mouth and set his coffee down on the table. Daniel slowly chewed and swallowed before mechanically taking another bite, his eyes glued to the table the whole time.

--

Janet walked into the briefing room shortly after Teal'c and took her seat with a quick glance at the two men. General Hammond cleared his throat softly, "Is Colonel O'Neill and Daniel recovering well, doctor?" He asked folding his hands over the table.

Janet set down the clipboard she was hold with a small frown, "Daniel still won't talk, I'm not sure if he's even talked to Colonel O'Neill, but other than that his wounds are healing well with no signs of infection. The Colonel however," She looked between Teal'c and Hammond both listening to her intently, "I'm afraid he's very close to a breakdown."

"A breakdown?" Hammond repeated in surprise.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow tilting his head to the side and Janet continued, "He's acting as if the whole thing never happened, and if I remember correctly he had been teetering on the edge of depression when Sam… When Major Carter died." She lowered her eyes sadly; Sam had been one of her closest friends.

The room was silent for a few moments, "So what do you suggest doctor?" Hammond spoke up breaking the uneasy silence. Janet looked up at him, "I'm not sure."

--

The coffee cup tipped over spilling coffee over the whole table as Jack moved to grasp his head in pain. Daniel stared up at him with wide eyes as Jack ground out a strangled sounding "No" and fell to the floor in a pained yelp. The three other officers in the room raced to his side, Daniel pushed through them and kneeled next to Jack silently.

"Go get the doctor!" One of the officer's shouted and the other two ran out of the cafeteria obediently, "Colonel O'Neill? Are you okay?" The officer, a Lieutenant asked looking nervously down at his fallen commander.

Jack squeezed his eyes shut attempting to shut the images out of his mind, to push them back to where he had kept them up until now. Daniel rested his hand on his friend's arm, his eyes focused on the coffee dripping off the table.

--

A/N: Please, please review!!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews!

I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written. So… be happy! ::Shakes fist:: :-P

---

Daniel sat on the edge of his bed watching the I.V drip down the tube leading to Jack's arm. Doctor Fraiser had rushed into the cafeteria and after assessing the situation sedated O'Neill and had him taken back to the infirmary. Janet had tried for well over an hour to find out what had happened to the Colonel, and to her dismay only Daniel knew.

And he wouldn't talk, at least, not to her.

Daniel lay down on his side keeping his eyes locked with the steady drip; slowly he pulled his legs up to his chest and closed his eyes. Jack had been eavesdropping on the three officer's conversation of their off world travels. One of the officer's laughed leaning over the table, "Then get this, get this, the alien says '_That was never our intention.'_-" Jack had startled suddenly turning pale, Daniel had pinpointed the trigger to the sentence _'That was never our intention._' and figured it had something to do with when Jack was dragged away. He frowned lightly, when Jack had left his lifeline to Earth had been taken away with him and he could no longer defend his mind against the onslaught. Everyday at random he would be tortured however the guards watching him wanted.

_"You were sent here to be our slave." _Was the most common thing they would say. They both had nicknames for him in a language he couldn't, and didn't want too understand.

For the longest time his insides felt bruised and broken, Janet had sworn she wouldn't tell Jack what happened to him. That was the only time he spoke to her, or anyone on base besides Jack. He had a feeling Teal'c knew, Teal'c always knew something, that was just him. But he didn't feel threatened by the Jaffa because Daniel knew the warrior would keep it quiet.

"Any improvement?" Daniel cracked his eyes open as Janet walked, he shook his head keeping his blurry eyes on Jack's I.V. It wasn't until then did he realize he hadn't worn either his contacts or glasses since he returned from PX3-247. He'd have to find his spare set sometime since his other pair had been stolen.

Janet sat down on the edge of his bed after checking over Jack's stats, "How are you feeling?" She asked lowly incase of any prying ears that happened to pass by.

Daniel stared up at her for a few moments then said, "I got a headache." His voice was almost childlike and cracked slightly from the lack of use.

Janet smiled sadly, "I'll go get you something for that." She stood up and went over to a cabinet and pushed around bottles of different things. Daniel's eyes wandered across the ceiling to a little crack that had made its way to the wall just behind Jack's head.

Janet reappeared by his side with two pills and a glass of water, "Here." She said handing him the pills first and then the water. He hesitantly sat up putting the pills in his mouth and washed them down with the water. He handed the glass back to Janet before lying back down and closing his eyes again. Jack made a noise, a small whimpering sound that startled Daniel into opening his eyes and sitting up. Janet obviously heard the sound too; she moved in front of Daniel and began checking Jack's pupils with her small flashlight.

"Jack?" She called out gently, "Can you hear me?" Jack's eyes snapped open and he flinched away from Janet violently almost throwing himself off the bed.

Janet startled back quickly pocketing her light before attempting to calm Jack. Daniel crawled to the foot of his bed and watched with wide eyes as Jack's terrified eyes darted about the room.

"Carter?" Jack coughed then winced as he turned and his wounds pulled threatening to break apart. Janet's 'professional' mask faltered briefly, she quickly controlled her composure and pulled out a mild sedative injecting the Colonel with it.

"Jack," Doctor Fraiser spoke calmly trying to get Jack's attention, "Jack, listen to me," Jack's eyes slowly moved over to her face looking glassy and frightened, "I just gave you a mild sedative, I want you to just relax. Okay? I will be right back." He nodded hesitantly and she squeezed his arm gently before leaving the room.

Jack slowly sucked in a breath feeling the effects of the drug beginning to take over. A wave of warmth washed over his body and he relaxed slightly, still confused as to where he was and what was going on. The foot of the bed shifted inward with added weight, he glanced down trying to lift his head to see what had happened. Daniel sat cross-legged by his feet looking awkwardly down at the floor like a mistreated puppy.

"Danny?" Jack whispered groggily trying to fight the fatigue washing over him from the sedative Janet had given him. Daniel lifted his head but kept his eyes locked on the thin sheet underneath him. Jack watched him warily before shaking his head, "You're not Danny," He said softly clutching the sheets in his hands, "You're not Danny…"

--

Janet Fraiser reentered the infirmary after seeking out General Hammond and having a quick conversation about the Colonel's status change. She walked in on Daniel silently sobbing on the edge of Jack's bed with his head in his hands.

"Daniel?" Janet called out worriedly making her way to the distraught figure on the Colonel's bed. Jack was unconscious once again, Janet passed it off as the severe mental strain he was under plus the added effect of the sedatives.

"What's wrong?" She asked resting her hand on his shoulder, Daniel shook his head then climbed down off Jack's bed and up onto his own. Janet followed him with her eyes mentally screaming, 'Please talk to me damn it!' as he curled up with his back facing her and Jack.

--

"Daniel has reverted back to that of a ten year old, and Jack…" Janet paused once again in the briefing room with Teal'c and General Hammond updating them on the other two members of SG-1, "Jack has become occasionally violent and is often disoriented and forgets where he's at."

Hammond frowned, "Is he restrained then?"

"No sir." Janet shook her head uneasily, "It only seems to upset and further him into his hallucinations, he's currently in the isolation room."

"Is Daniel Jackson still in the infirmary?" Teal'c asked looking to Janet.

Janet averted her eyes to her clipboard, "Uh no… he insists on sitting outside the isolation room. I've noted that Daniel won't leave Jack's side, or rather, _hasn't _left Jack's side sense their return. I only know of a few things that have happened to Daniel, and I have a feeling that when Jack was there with him he protected him." She looked pointedly at Hammond then to Teal'c awaiting any comments from the two men.

After a long moment of silence she continued, "I would report this too Doctor MacKenzie, but you know what he'll do."

Hammond sighed, "I fear we may have no choice, Doctor."

Janet's eyes widened in surprise, "But General! This is O'Neill we're talking about! MacKenzie would just chalk him up as crazy, dope him up and put him in a padded room. He did it too Daniel already…" She shook her head, "Colonel O'Neill has just gone through two traumatic events, what he needs now is not medication and a padded room."

"I agree with Doctor Fraiser." Teal'c said soberly looking at Hammond.

Hammond looked between the two then nodded, "Alright. We won't report it to Doctor MacKenzie."

--

A/N: Please Review!!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you Max, LadyPeregrine, and Jedijunkie for the reviews! And thank you zeilfanaat, and Angel of the Fallen for the cookies and reviews! :-)

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, hopefully I'll get the next chapter out faster and it'll be longer.

--

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my souls on the other side.  
Oh the little pieces falling, shatter.  
Shards of me,  
To sharp to put back together.  
To small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces._

**Evanescence- Breathe No More**

--

Doctor Janet Fraiser passed Daniel sitting in the hallway, his back pressed against the wall next to the guard watching the door. She paused in front of him, "I'll see if he'll let you in today." She said softly.

Daniel nodded averting his eyes to the wall behind her. The guard put in a code then stepped back allowing Janet into the isolation room. Another soldier stood guard just inside, he barely paid any notice to Janet as she walked through the door. Jack, however, glanced at her curiously from his cross-legged position on the bed.

"Is he still out there?" He asked softly raising an eyebrow.

Janet felt a spark of hope that the Jack she knew had returned, until he frowned and looked away, "Tell him to go away and bring me the _real_ Daniel Jackson." He tapped his fingers absently on his knees.

"Why don't you think he's Daniel?" Janet asked shoving her hands into her coat pockets.

Jack snorted, "A lot of reasons."

"Like…?" She probed sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Jack watched her warily then shrugged resting his chin on his fist, "He's too quiet. Danny never shuts up about his 'Meaning of Life' crap." He waved his other hand out and rolled his eyes before continuing, "This guy doesn't have the spark in his eyes like Danny does. He's given up. The Danny I know would never give up."

Janet thought about his answer for a moment, "Daniel's not well Jack." She said finally catching Jack's wandering attention, his head jerked up.

"What's wrong with Danny? I tried to help him… They're not hurting him again, are they?" He looked about the room frantically.

"No," Janet shook her head standing up as Jack climbed to his feet, "Jack he's okay, Daniel's okay." She said trying to reassure him.

Jack spun around on her, "Let me see him!" He ordered, "Let me see Daniel!

Janet signaled to the officer who opened the door allowing Daniel in. Jack turned looking Daniel over skeptically, he shook his head, "That's not," He squeezed his eyes shut clutching his head, "That's _not _Daniel! Why won't you just let me see him?" His voice held a pleading tone to it now.

"But Jack," Janet tried watching Daniel out of the corner of her eye, "That _is_ Daniel."

Jack shook his head violently, "No! It's not! I'm still in that hole, aren't I? This is all just, just a dream…" He swallowed thickly closing his eyes again. Daniel touched his arm lightly and Jack's eyes snapped open. He backed up into Janet who placed her hands on his arms. He pulled free looking between Janet and Daniel as he backed away only to be stopped by the mirrored wall. His eyes landed on Daniel and softened slightly at the sadness on the other man's face.

"I'm sorry," He whispered softly sliding down the wall, his arms wrapped around his knees as he stared at Daniel with red eyes, "I'm sorry."

--

The quiet atmosphere of Daniel's office no longer had the calming effect it once did on Daniel as he paced around the room. Now dressed in civvies instead of the cotton hospital clothes he had been wearing. Teal'c had practically dragged Daniel away from the isolation room after Jack's outburst and brought him here to calm down. After pacing the room for a few minutes, Daniel disappeared into a large walk in closet reappearing minutes later in his dark green cargo pants, black T-shirt, and unlaced combat boots. Teal'c raised an eyebrow curiously but didn't ask. Daniel resumed his pacing then paused in front of the Jaffa warrior, his eyes down cast focusing on something internal.

"Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c said softly, his solid frame towering over the other man both in height and, in Daniel's mind, power. He felt lost in the Jaffa's shadow; he was being swallowed up by its inky darkness with nothing to hold onto. Daniel furrowed his eyebrows, the 'lost child' look washing over his face again.

Teal'c tilted his head to the side, "Are you alright, Daniel Jackson?"

He wanted to shout and hit Teal'c screaming at the top of his lungs "What the _Hell _do you think!? I was locked in a dark room without any sunlight for months and even without food or water for days! While these faceless guys attacked me physically and mentally then made me into their slave so they could… could…" He closed his mouth realizing he was actually shouting at Teal'c and pounding his fists against the other man's chest. He backed away lowering his eyes from the blank look on Teal'c's face. He turned his head away and sniffed touching his cheek suddenly realizing he was crying.

"Could what?" Teal'c stared at the other man sternly, his voice soft no lower than normal.

Daniel put his hand over his eyes and shook his head refusing to speak. Teal'c frowned taking Daniel by the shoulders, "Could what?" He said more forcefully and Daniel couldn't help but try and cower away.

Teal'c held onto his shoulders staring at the top of Daniel's bowed head, "Daniel Jackson-"

"I made Janet promise!" He shouted suddenly breaking free of Teal'c's hold, "She promised me she wouldn't tell anyone what they did to me!"

---

A/N: Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello Everyone! ::Waves:: Thank you all for the reviews (And cookies ;-) )) Yes you will find SOMETHING new (Hopefully new…) out in this chapter. Lol :-P

--

This chapter is dedicated to all who have given me cookies.

--

She thought about hypnosis more than once, but with Jack it would be impossible to get anything out of him with his uncooperative attitude towards the subject. Jack sat in front of her on the floor fidgeting with the end of his sleeves.

"Tell me Jack," Janet started tilting her head to the side trying to catch Jack's eyes, "What happened on that planet?"

Jack looked up at her then to the observation window behind her, he stared at his reflection for a moment then rolled his eyes, "I told you already," He said annoyed, "Sam died there, that's it."

Janet frowned lightly then stood as Jack did; he looked around conspiratorially then froze his eyes focusing on the mirror. She opened her mouth to say something when Jack whirled around, "Sam?" He called out his eyes darting about the room.

"Sam's not here Jack." Janet said softly feeling sadness creep into her soul at the desperation washing over Jack's face as his eyes flickered from the mirror to the bed then back.

"But I just saw her…" He said almost childlike then the stern Colonel exterior took over, "Get me the heck out of here Janet."

"I'm sorry Colonel, but that's not possible at the moment." Janet sighed inwardly retreating to the door to check on Daniel while Jack started pacing about the room.

Daniel, once again, was seated outside the isolation room with Teal'c hovering over him like a second shadow. She gave Teal'c a confused look; he returned the look with a blank stare and a slight shrug.

Daniel's face scrunched up as though he were trying not to cry, "You told him," He whimpered pulling his knees up to his chest and buried his face in his arms, "You promised you wouldn't tell." His voice broke out into sobs as Janet and Teal'c exchanged looks before Janet kneeled down in front of Daniel.

"I didn't tell Teal'c anything, Daniel." She said reassuringly like one would speak to a child.

Daniel lifted his head his lower lip stuck out stubbornly, "Can I talk to Jack?" He sniffed and wiped at his eyes as Janet thought the idea through. There were several possible outcomes of Daniel going into the isolation room with Jack. After several minutes and the intense look in Daniel's eyes Janet nodded and Daniel climbed to his feet as the guard opened the door.

The isolation room was silent save for the shuffle of feet and the foreign sound of boots hitting the floor as Daniel walked in. Jack turned to Daniel, his face blank as he studied the other.

"I need to talk to you." Daniel said sheepishly looking everywhere but Jack's face.

Jack nodded slowly deciding to hear out what this imposter Daniel had to say, however imposter Daniel wasn't looking at him when he nodded so had remained silent. A minute skipped passed and Daniel finally found the courage to look Jack straight in the face.

"Okay." Jack said semi softly, Daniel blinked having not expected the answer then shifted uncomfortably.

"Okay," He repeated finding an interesting crack in the tiles, he could feel Jack's eyes burning into his skull and for some reason it made him nervous, "You left me there all by my self and they… they…" His eyes welled up with tears, which he quickly blinked away and looked up at Jack.

Jack frowned waiting for Daniel to continue. He could tell that the other man was denying what had happened to him, just as much as he was denying that he was Daniel. If that made sense, and strangely enough it did in his mind.

"Oh God Jack," Daniel hid his face in his hands, "They told me you were dead, they said I had no chance of going home," His voice hitched suddenly, "And they raped me."

A long silence passed then Jack moved to Daniel hesitatingly pulling him into his arms like he had done before, he had done this before with _this _Daniel. Daniel flinched at the contact then relaxed into Jack's arms as his body trembled, "Why'd you leave me?" He clutched onto Jack like he was going to be torn away from him again, or worse, like he was going to wake up back in that hole finding himself cold and in pain.

Jack rested his chin on Daniel's head, "I didn't want too Daniel." He said softly closing his eyes as renewed anger for the people of PX3-247.

--

Jack sat on the floor, back resting against the cot next to Daniel's feet, his eyes fixated on the mirrored wall. Sam's reflection, semi transparent, stood staring back at Jack with eyes full of worry. Jack blinked hard and when he looked again the image was gone. He quickly turned to Daniel to see if he had seen what he had, but found the younger man asleep. His face peaceful and light, the exact opposite it had been only mere hours ago. His body was curled up into itself trying to reserve body heat from the chill of the room.

Jack quietly pulled the twisted disregarded blanket up from the bottom of the bed and laid it onto Daniel's small frame. He noticed briefly that the gaunt look Daniel had had nearly a month earlier was gone. He was beginning to look normal again.

Jack sat back down on the floor resting his back against the bed frame again. Sam was in the mirror again smiling at him, this time, he smiled back.

--

The observatory room was eerily quiet; Janet shivered suddenly realizing how could it suddenly got. She glanced over at Teal'c as he walked in, "Is it cold in here, or is it just me?" Janet asked rubbing her arms absently.

"Indeed it is." Teal'c nodded.

Janet lifted her eyebrows regarding Teal'c's short sleeved T-shirt then shrugged and went over to the thermostat turning the heat up slightly.

"It appears that Jack has finally calmed down." Teal'c said moving closer to the window, Janet moved beside him and nodded.

"He has, I think- hope, that he's snapping out of his mental shock." She glanced over at Teal'c who seemed to be having a staring contest with the Colonel, which could have been true if Jack could actually see them. She looked back at Jack who smiled then laid down on the floor curling up into a ball.

"That was odd…" Janet muttered then shook her head, "Now it's hot in here! I wish they'd fix this darn thing."

Teal'c lifted an eyebrow at Janet as she checked the thermostat again.

--

A/N: Please review!!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you ditzywaitress, Max, Vampyr Moon, Zeilfanaat, and Jedijunkie for the reviews!! ((And cookie jar :-) ))

--

'Jack…' A soft cold air blew past Jack's ear making the hair's on his neck stand up.

He eased open his eyes to the quiet of the isolation room and the soft breathing of Daniel on the bed above him. The calmness reminded Jack of his observatory deck on his house and the nights he spent looking at the stars through his telescope. That was before he actually visited some of the stars he had viewed back home on earth.

His thoughts wandered away from the stars to the mirror as he sat up, his reflection stared back at him along with the peaceful sleeping face of Daniel.

No Sam today. Everyday for the past week Sam had shown up in the mirror with a sad smile, she'd linger there in her own translucent world then fade away when Jack wasn't looking. Jack didn't bother telling anyone about this, not even Daniel, it was his own little secret he'd keep.

Daniel stirred then sat up blearily wiping at his eyes before climbing down onto the floor to sit next to Jack. He glanced at the mirror then to his feet wiggling his toes in his socks, his boots lying on opposite sides of the room.

"You… still angry with me?" Daniel asked softly stealing a look at Jack out of the corner of his eye.

Jack shook his head, "No," His face remained neutral as his eyes slid over to Daniel's, he smirked lightly when Daniel quickly looked away, "I just… haven't been myself lately." He rolled his eyes mentally smacking himself at the stupid observation.

Daniel shrugged pulling his knees up to his chest, "Yea well…" He trailed off with another shrug the edge of his foot toeing the ground lightly.

A flicker of light caught Jack's attention to the mirror, Sam was standing near the back of the room watching the two with a blank look.

Daniel glanced at Jack then the mirror then back with a small frown, "What?" He asked quietly feeling the hairs on his neck go up in alarm.

"Sam," Jack whispered climbing to his feet as Sam move closer to the mirror mouthing his name, "Sam's still alive Daniel."

Daniel looked over his shoulder then back to Jack and the mirror not seeing the same thing Jack was, "No Jack, Sam's dead. I-I saw her die…"

Jack moved to the mirror pressing his hand against Sam's, "No, she's alive," He said louder, "We left her there… we left her there…"

Sam looked at Jack with pleading eyes, her image showing through his reflection, 'Jack…' He heard her call to him like a song playing in the back of his mind, soft and quiet.

"No Jack," Daniel called out pleadingly, his voice quavering with fear form the hollow look in Jack's eyes, "Sam's dead. Sam died, we all saw-"

"Daniel!" Jack turned to Daniel his eyes blazing with anger, "Don't you understand?" He shouted bringing his hands up to his head, as a sudden migraine hit, "Carter's not dead… Sam's still alive Daniel! Sam's alive!" He pointed to the mirror where Sam's image had been, "She's alive!" He cried no longer caring that she wasn't there anymore, or the look of terror that crossed Daniel's face as he stormed over to him. He reached for Daniel's shoulder then jerked back moving behind him rubbing at his temples in agony.

"You gotta believe me," He muttered bowing his head.

Daniel stumbled backwards into the mirrored wall bumping into it, a soft cracking sound echoed throughout the room. Jack looked up as Daniel turned and a thin line went up the wall then spidered outward in a web shape. His eyes widened now backing up into Jack who held onto him trembling slightly. A loud beeping sound bombarded their ears bringing them to their knees as darkness grasped onto their minds.

"Major Carter can you hear me?" A soft voice called out as Sam warily opened her eyes to the faces of General Hammond, Doctor Fraiser, and Teal'c.

"Welcome back Major." Hammond said gently approaching Sam's side.

"What happened?" Sam asked softly keeping her eyes closed.

"We were hoping you could tell us that, you came through the Stargate pretty fast and hit your head," Janet filled her in, "You cracked your head open andgot a pretty nasty concussion ."

Sam looked around the room blearily, "Where's Jack and Daniel?" She asked groggily trying to remember what had happened while the events in her dream rampaged through her mind.

Hammond exchanged looks with Teal'c who was the one to answer, "They were captured by the A' Kinas and we have not had contact with them for two weeks."

"Two weeks?" The pounding in her head subsided slightly as worry took over, "Why hasn't anyone gone back for them?" She sat up rubbing her bandaged head lightly trying to sooth the throbbing there.

Teal'c stepped up, "We believe that the villagers buried their gate to keep us from returning."

Dread curled its nasty bony fingers around Sam's insides as more of her dream came rushing back, "Oh God…" She whispered hoping against hope that she was wrong, horribly, horribly wrong.

--

A/N: Okay I lied back in chapter 2 about bringing Sam back from the dead and junk… but technically she wasn't dead to begin with. Well wait… ::Thinks about it:: I… don't… know… ::Walks off confused::

Please Review!!!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Jeeze this took forever to write. Not only that but I thought I had got it deleted!! ::Was very happy when it came back:: Thank you all for the reviews and sorry for the confusion!

--

He feels tired like no one's there to help him up.

He feels frightened and torn like never before.

And he lays there, shattered and broken lying on the floor.

No one's coming.

No one's coming.

--

The door swung open and in the brief light Jack could see the red hand mark on Daniel's cheek as he was thrown into the cell. Something was shouted at them in another language and the door was slammed shut.

Jack gently touched Daniel's bruising cheek and winced when the younger man flinched back in pain, "You okay?" He asked softly his eyes darting to the closed door.

He could hear Daniel choke back a sob and swallow it down, "No," He whimpered his voice trembling, "Please don't leave me again…"

"I won't," Jack whispered, "I won't."

--

"Dad," Sam sighed hugging her father as her and Teal'c boarded the Tok'ra ship, "Thank you so much for this."

Jacob pulled back from Sam's embrace, "It's no problem, let's just get them back safely."

Sam nodded then looked around making sure it was only her and her father in the corridor, "I have a really bad feeling about all of this." She said softly her eyes locking with Jacob's.

He looked at her seriously, "What's wrong?"

"I had a dream when I was unconscious," She paused closing her eyes lifting her hand in the air, "I know you normally don't dream while unconscious but-"

"I understand, continue." Jacob insisted wanting to know what was upsetting his daughter.

Sam bit her lower lip, "I dreamt that Jack and Daniel were tortured until they obeyed and became slaves. Terrible things happened to them… I feel like I've failed them." She sniffled holding back tears suddenly feeling like the lost little girl she had been when her mother died, and then the time her father almost died before Selmac.

Jacob pulled her into a hug, "No, you've done good." He whispered.

--

The large guard grabbed Daniel pulling him out of the dark cell into the burning light, "Come on you little slut." He growled. Daniel yelped as his arm protested at the awkward way he was being pulled out. Jack jumped to his feet and lunged at the man, "No!" He shouted not seeing the knife the man pulled out of his pocket. Jack hissed in pain as the edge of the knife came into contact with his right cheekbone and dragged down.

Instead of dropping to his knees like he so desperately wanted to do, Jack jumped at the man again this time knocking him to the ground. Daniel was released and stumbled away from the momentum of the shove he got from the ugly guard. Screams and shots resounded around them suddenly; Jack punched the guard then looked around blearily his eyes not yet used to the light. Figures almost blending into the desert ran towards him and suddenly he was grabbed from the back, his arm wrenching around to his back.

A zat gun was pressed to his head with such force that it made him wince slightly in pain. His dark brown eyes, dull and sunk in from malnourishment, darted from face to face in a silent panic. Sam had never seen Jack like this before. Her heart pounded, from fear or the long run to the village, she wasn't sure. Daniel cowered by a hut with Teal'c hovering by him in guard, his eyes narrowed in on the village native holding O'Neill hostage. Blood ran down the side of Jack's face dripping off his chin to the dusty ground from a knife wound.

"Let him go," Teal'c spoke up in a dark voice, "We will not hesitate to kill you like your friends." He tipped his head in the direction of the field where the village's warriors laid dead.

Sam aimed her gun for the man's head and waited, suddenly there was a crack of gunfire behind her and the A' Kina feel backwards spraying blood from his mouth.

Jack fell forward onto his knees with a startled yelp, "Get him on the ship!" Jacob shouted to Teal'c as he raced towards Jack with Sam right beside him.

Jack scrambled to his feet, "No!" He shouted running towards Daniel who was being picked up by Teal'c, "You can't have him!" He tripped stumbling forward on his hands and feet as he struggled to get to Daniel.

Teal'c froze holding Daniel in his arms like one would a sick child, Daniel's eyes rolled over to Jack as he reached his side.

"Let him go." Jack pleaded trying to take Daniel from Teal'c who resisted.

"Do you not know who I am, O'Neill?"

Everyone was silent as Jack shook his head, "No… Just let Daniel go." He gently touched Daniel's face then flinched away looking up at the Jaffa warrior pointedly.

Sam regained her composure and walked up to the three men, "Sir," She said softly but was ignored by the missing Colonel, "Jack," She tried catching his attention, "It's time to go home."

A look of confusion passed over Jack's face then something akin to realization settled in his eyes, "Home…" He repeated with a small nod.

--

Sam stood in the doorway to the infirmary watching Jack watch over an unconscious Daniel. Janet had tried repeatedly to get Jack to lie down and of course he refused every time, she gave up saying she was just grateful that he kept the I.V in his arm. Sam sighed noticing that he had torn it out and that the I.V fluid was leaking all over the floor.

Jack glanced over her way then back to Daniel, "What do you want?" He grumbled lightly touching the side of his face where the bandage was covering twenty-four stitches.

Sam flinched inwardly, "Just checking to see how you're doing." She said softly walking into the room.

Jack snorted keeping his eyes focused on the wall behind Daniel's head; Sam sat down beside him keeping her eyes averted to Daniel's face. She frowned noticing the large bruise covering the left side of the archeologist's face.

"Hungry?" Sam asked suddenly hoping to get Jack out of the stuffy infirmary.

Jack shook his head, "I'm not leaving Daniel," He looked at Sam warily, "I'm not sure if I trust you yet."

Sam opened her mouth to say something when Daniel stirred, they both turned to him as he opened his eyes and glanced about the room blearily.

Jack stood up, "Hey Danny," He smiled sadly, "Feelin' better?" Daniel eyed Sam then slowly nodded his head, "Good." Jack whispered sitting back down on the edge of his bed.

--

A/N: If you have any 'ship preference please include it in your review, I have some ideas but they won't, most likely, get too deep.

Review Please!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thank you Max, Katie, Dory Shotgun, Pagan Twylight, Rita, Zeilfanaat, Songofthewind, and Amy for the reviews!

:Hands out cookies: As for what pairing (If there is one) I've decided on, 'm not tellin'. :Smirks:

-

_Your life has been so hard,  
It's dried up angels that can't keep guard,  
I'm trying to reach your hand but,  
I'm on fire I never meant to fade, away,  
Wait, for me._

Are You Sad- Our Lady Peace.

-

Daniel woke up in a cold sweat, his eyes darting wildly about the empty infirmary. He trembled remembering the nightmare that woke him, he had been pulled from the dark cell that he and Jack shared and put into a small hut. The ugly large guard was standing over him with an evil grin…

"Jack!" He screamed scrambling down off the bed, his legs gave under him and he fell face first onto the cement floor. His forehead hit the ground making his head scream out in pain and tears well up in his eyes. The door swung open and Teal'c ran in going immediately to Daniel's side trying to help him up.

"Are you okay Daniel Jackson?" He asked grabbing his arm.

Daniel's eyes went wide, "Don't touch me!" He shouted pushing away from the large Jaffa and scooted back into the I.V stand and wall. The stand clattered to the ground making Daniel flinch at the sound, his eyes locked on Teal'c with such fear that the Jaffa just stood their in stunned silence.

The two stared at each other for a few fleeting moments, "Jack!" Daniel screamed as the tears he was holding back spilled over, "D-don't hurt me... please." He stuttered his fists clenched in his shirt.

The sound of footsteps echoed into the room before Doctor Fraiser, Sam, and Jack ran in. Janet went to go to Daniel but was pushed aside by Jack, "Get back!" He shouted at the three before going over to Daniel's side and knelt down beside him.

Sam walked over to Teal'c as he stood up and looked at him questioningly.

"What happened?" Janet asked softly watching Jack talk to Daniel in a hushed voice.

Teal'c frowned, "I do not know."

Daniel swallowed hard trying to glare at Jack, "You said you wouldn't leave." His face scrunched up and he quickly turned away.

Guilt scratched at the insides of Jack's stomach, he had only been gone for five minutes when Sam persuaded him to grab a cup of coffee in the cafeteria. He carefully pulled Daniel into a hug as the younger man trembled and choked back sobs; his eyes squeezed shut blocking out the worried faces of the others.

"I'm sorry Danny," Jack spoke quietly so the others couldn't hear, "I wasn't thinking, I thought I'd be back before you woke up." God he was such an idiot, act first, think later, he had always been like that.

Sam glanced at Teal'c and Janet who were both looking a bit lost and worried, even though Teal'c was hiding his expression well, "You two can go, Daniel's okay," Their eyes locked onto hers in question, "I'll keep watch." She promised with a nod, the two hesitated a moment before Teal'c turned and left.

"You sure?" Janet asked glancing at Daniel and Jack sitting on the floor in deep conversation.

Sam nodded again, "Go on, General Hammond's been waiting for an update for a half hour now."

Janet paused then turned, "Okay." She sighed exiting the room leaving Sam alone with the two men.

The room was silent save for Jack's hushed whispers and Daniel's occasional sobs, Sam ventured closer to the two nervously, "Hey?" She called out and Jack lifted his head, "You alright?" Her question was directed towards Daniel who looked about ready to fall apart again.

Daniel sniffled wiping the tears from his eyes; he looked at Sam then quickly looked away.

"Come on," Jack sighed helping Daniel to his feet then back onto the bed, he sat down next to him his eyes going over to Sam who stood awkwardly at the foot of bed, "What?" He hissed, Sam nearly flinched at the venom in his voice but instead moved closer.

"What happened out there Colonel?" She would have called him Jack but the look he was giving her made her think he was actually himself, not the crazy man she had seen in her dream. Daniel, on the other hand, was almost exactly like how she had dreamt.

Jack looked back to Daniel who was sitting stalk still like he was going to get into some kind of trouble if he moved. Jack touched his arm and Daniel visibly flinched away, "A lot." Jack said softly pulling his hand away from Daniel's arm.

Daniel whimpered and stared at Sam with large worried eyes, "Jack…" He pleaded quietly, "Please don't." The emotions scared and lost didn't fit Daniel.

Sam pushed the sick feeling in her stomach away, "They tortured you guys, didn't they?" She said bluntly sitting down across from Jack on the other bed, "The two guards on that planet."

The look she received from both men was a mixture between shock and fear; Daniel squirmed down under the bed sheets and turned his back to the two. Jack dropped his eyes to the floor as a disgusted look washed over his face; he nodded uneasily suddenly feeling weak. He should have been able to watch over Daniel, should have been able to fight that fat ugly _thing_ and escape.

Sam sighed lowering her eyes, "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault." Jack answered gruffly catching Sam's eyes with his own.

"Sam," Daniel's muffled voice called out from under the blankets, "We're really back this time… right?"

-

A/N: Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: To all that are reading this and are confused, you are not alone. But thank you for continuing to read this story and in the end everything will make sense and you will all have an 'ohhh yeeaa' moment. :Looks around nervously: I am hoping. Any whooo! Thank you everyone for the reviews!

:Takes offered slice of pizza: and Zeilfanaat for the pizza -)

-

Coffee in hand, Jack O'Neill sat on the edge of his bed sipping at the hot liquid in hopes of easing his pounding head. He felt at a loss of what to do next, just an hour earlier he was trying to comfort Daniel from the nightmares of what had happened to him on that planet. Then Daniel had to ask, and Sam stared back at him in more shock than he had thought anyone could show at one time.

"I don't know." She had said, her voice soft and full of confusion.

Jack bowed his head, how could anyone not know something like that? Maybe they were all on some kind of hallucination drug back on some totally different planet. He snorted taking a long gulp of his coffee, what this all sounded like to him was one of those old MacGyver episodes. He'd find a way out of this somehow; the only problem was he didn't know how. He couldn't make anything out of that old chair sitting in the corner of the room, nor did he care to make anything out of it. Someone else would figure it all out and he'd be there to lead, that's all he was able to do…

Daniel rolled over onto his back his eyes flickered to the door then to Jack as he pulled himself upright, "Jack?" He whispered softly, "You think… you think that this is all real? It feels like I've just woke up from a nightmare."

Jack frowned, they hadn't been allowed to talk to each other in the cell but Daniel insisted only speaking in a hushed voice whenever he felt it was safe.

"You don't have to whisper anymore." He said setting the coffee cup on the nearby nightstand.

Daniel swallowed, "I know." He said softly pulling his knees up to his chest; this habit was going to be hard to break.

Jack scrubbed a hand over his face and scowled at the light beard that had grown, he glanced at Daniel and noted that they both needed a shave and haircut.

He stood up, "I need some more coffee." He sighed grabbing his cup.

-

The cafeteria smelled of freshly made coffee and a mixture of other foods that made Daniel's hungry stomach growl. He stuck to Jack almost like a second shadow until Jack sat down across from Sam at a small table. Daniel quickly sat down in the empty chair by Jack and picked at the bagel he had picked up while Jack was getting coffee. Sam smiled at the two noting how odd they looked still dressed in the hospital garb.

"Figure anything new out?" Jack asked cautiously taking a sip of the steaming hot coffee.

Sam shook her head tapping the capped end of her pen against her chin in thought, "I'm not sure, I've come up with several ideas."

"Time loop?" Jack suggested glancing sideways at Daniel who was picking at his bagel silently.

Sam bit her lip, "That would explain why you and Daniel remembered everything from my dream… or," She looked up at Jack and shrugged, "yours, but not why I didn't die this time and why you and Daniel got stuck there and didn't come back."

"The time loop me and Teal'c got stuck in changed, kinda… When we wanted it to…" He turned fully to Daniel who had pulled half his bagel apart and was pulling it apart into little pieces, "You gonna eat that?"

Daniel startled picking up the remaining half of the bagel and took a bite out of it. Sam shivered and Jack closed his mouth setting his coffee down on the table.

"Okay, so we're in some kind of time loop." Sam said as Jack turned back to her, "But how did we start it and how do we stop it?" Her eyes wandered over to the door as three officers walked in and sat down at the back table.

Jack leaned back in his chair, "We didn't run into any time-looping doohickeys back on that planet." He leaned his chair back balancing it on two legs.

Sam shook her head, "No… I'm guessing the time loop starts at when one of us runs through the Stargate..."

The three officers at the back table broke out into laughter, "Then get this, get this," The officer sitting in the middle laughed slapping the table, "the alien says '_That was never our intention.'_-"

Jack startled nearly tipping the chair over, he leaned back forward violently setting the chair back on all four legs, his hand knocking his coffee over. The laughter abruptly stopped at the sound and chairs screeched against the floor tiles. Daniel dropped his bagel turning to Jack with wide eyes as Jack ground out a strangled sounding "No" and fell to the floor in a pained yelp. Sam jumped to her feet as the three officers raced over to the scene and Daniel dropped down by Jack's side.

"Go get Doctor Fraiser!" Sam shouted looking down worriedly at Jack as he squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his hands to the sides of his head.

-

Two days later Sam sat in the observation deck to the isolation room. Her fingers idly tapped at the desk in an abstract rhythm as she watched Jack pace in the room below.

"How's he doing?" Janet asked walking into the room, she glanced at the monitor then at Sam, "Or maybe I should ask, how are _you _doing?"

Sam sat up tearing her eyes off the monitor, "I've been thinking, trying to figure all this out-"

"There's nothing to figure out Sam," Janet cut her off, "Jack and Daniel both had a traumatic two months and probably just overheard you talking about your dream. What's real and what's not to them is a thin line right now. You've seen how Daniel reacts when Jack isn't around, he's like a lost puppy and needs something to cling too."

Sam stared at Janet in shock, "Janet-"

"No Sam, if you must insist on looking into this 'time loop' thing leave Jack and Daniel out of it. They're in too much stress already." Janet quickly jotted something down on her clipboard then walked out leaving Sam in stunned silence.

-

A/N: If anyone else thinks this is getting really bizarre raise your hand, and then review. Please… :)


	15. Chapter 15

A/N:Snickers at reviews: Thank you everyone for the reviews -) If you thought the last chapter was bizarre… it doesn't compare to this chapter. :Grins evilly:

-

_So tip the bottle back,  
bubble foam, and watch it break  
We can all be sure  
something awful's coming this way _

So take this medicine  
and measure doses,  
take your time  
'cause they'll tear into you  
They will, they will, they will, they will

Then he asked me,  
"what does that mean"  
What's another word for desperate?  
Repetition makes an impression  
So what's another word for desperate?  
I won't be around here  
for too very long  
I won't be around here  
for too very long

**Another Word For Desperate- Straylight Run**

-

A soft cracking sound echoed throughout the room. And then a thin line crawled up the mirrored wall then spidered outward in a web of cracks. Daniel, who had been sitting with his back pressed against the mirror, tried to scramble away but tripped over his own feet. A large black bony hand reached through the cracks in the mirror and grabbed Daniel's ankle, its long rotting fingers wrapping around his leg tightly.

"Daniel!" Jack shouted racing forward as Daniel struggled against the hand pulling him towards the mirror.

Daniel's fingers clawed at the ground feverishly, "Help!" He screamed reaching for Jack as ice cold fear ran through his blood, his lower body already through the mirror.

Jack fell to his knees grabbing Daniel's hands, "Hold on Danny!" He shouted, "Hold on!"

The lights suddenly flickered off swallowing the room in inky blackness for a few moments then flickered back on. Daniel found himself sitting on the bed and Jack on the floor with his back to the frame.

"Jack…" Daniel whispered climbing down off the bed and slid down onto his butt next to the older man, "What's going on?" He shivered glancing quickly up at the mirror then back to Jack.

Jack's eyebrows twitched, "What the _Hell_ was _that_?" He breathed fighting the impulse to go and touch the mirror just to make sure it was whole.

Daniel rubbed his ankle with a trembling hand, "I _felt _that," He whispered, his eyes glued to his own reflection in the mirror, "Jack what's going on?" He was beginning to get hysterical.

Jack attempted to calm Daniel by pulling him into his arms, "Danny," He called out quietly, "It's okay… don't start this now, please don't start this now…"

Daniel swallowed thickly, "Jack it was trying to take me," He choked back a sob, "I don't want to go back. I don't want to go back."

Janet walked in on the scene, "What happened?" She asked crouching down next to Daniel who began to freak out.

"No!" He screamed pulling away from Jack, "You can't take me back!"

"I need valium stat!" Janet shouted over her shoulder at the nurse who had followed her in, "Daniel," She turned back to the younger of the two men, "I'm not going to take you anywhere. Please just calm down." She started towards him creating another wave of panic race through him.

"Stop!" Jack shouted reaching towards Janet but was tackled by the officer standing guard, "Hey! Get the hell off of me!"

Ten nurses flooded into the room and separated onto the two men. Daniel was lowered to the floor as he sobbed squirming to get away from the needle being pressed into his arm. Jack cursed falling to his knees as the effects of the drug began to make him light headed; he glared at Janet as the nurses backed up towards the door.

"I'll see how you two are doing in a few minutes." She said leaving with the others to go write her report.

Daniel sniffled climbing up onto the bed as Jack unsteadily got to his feet and began pacing. An unsettling silence filled the small room for several beats, "Jack?" Daniel whispered rubbing at his eyes, "What's going on?"

Jack shook his head slowing his pacing down to the occasional step forward and then step back. He turned to Daniel watching him lazily from his spot perched on top of the bed.

He was feeling lethargic from the medicine Doctor Fraiser had given him, "Hmm?" He smiled lying down on his side, his elbow propping him up, "'s wrong?" He slurred slightly his hand slipping out from under his head.

Jack shook his head again and sat down at the side of the bed raking his hands through his hair, "Nothing." He grumbled rubbing his temples in an attempt at warding off the lightheaded feeling he had from the meds Janet gave to him.

Daniel pushed himself up again blinking rapidly, "Something's not right." He mumbled rolling over onto his back.

"Ya think?" Jack hissed as the door opened and Sam appeared taking in the sight before her.

She moved across the room to the foot of the bed, "What did she give you guys?" She asked in concern watching Jack flop over onto his side.

"A lil a this…" Daniel rambled with a soft giggle, "A lil a that… You know?" He squeezed his eyes shut, "Sam make it go away…" His face scrunched up in fear as tears welled up in his eyes.

Jack pushed himself up again hanging onto the bedside, "Carter," He turned his head trying to squint at her, "If I ever…" He paused loosing his train of thought, "You people have _got _to stop dying on me." He grumbled randomly lying back down.

Sam sighed backing out of the room, she had figured it all out but would have to wait. Her face fell slightly when Janet approached her as she walked out of the isolation room.

"What are you doing?" Sam sidestepped Janet, as she seemingly looked through her to the sleeping guard, the guard snapped awake and jumped to his feet, "What have I told you about sleeping on the job? If you're tired go get someone else!"

Sam felt sorry for the officer as he trudged by while Janet pressed in her code to the isolation room to check on Jack and Daniel again, "Wasn't that a little harsh?" Sam tried but was ignored by Janet as she entered the room and closed the door behind herself.

-

"Wake up Daniel," He hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep, "Please Danny, wake up." Slowly his eyes opened finding Jack leaning over him in civvies, a smile was pulling at his lips, "Hey there."

He opened his mouth to say something when the image disoriented and suddenly he was on his feet moving out of the wormhole onto the ramp in the SGC. His hands flew up to his head as he screamed stumbling to his knees his head spinning.

"Make it stop!" He was shouting as the members of SG-1 raced to his side followed by General Hammond.

"Daniel!" Someone whispered in his ear and he forced his eyes open to the sterile light of the infirmary.

Sam was standing by his side, "Hey, you scared us." She smiled lightly touching his forearm, "I think I figured out what's going on."

Daniel's eyes ticked from Sam's face to Jack sleeping in the chair at the foot of his bed, "You think?" He whispered trying to blink away the blurriness from his eyes, "Wait, wasn't I just in the 'gate room?"

Sam's eyebrows furrowed, "You still are." She said over the loud hum of oncoming traffic, a small silver car sat mangled up to their left amidst a sea of broken glass.

"Listen," Sam continued like there wasn't anything wrong with what was happening, "It's all you Daniel."

Daniel tried to lift himself up, a sudden wave of fatigue washed over him, "What do you mean?" He rasped finding it hard to talk.

"I can't help you anymore Daniel," Sam sighed standing up as the scene around them washed out in bright white lights, "You need to stay… "

-

A/N:Hands out MM's: Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thank you Kiilee, LadyRaider, Zeilfanaat, Max, Nation El-Diablo, and Angel of the Fallen for the reviews! And thank you everyone who has given me food too! Lol

All questions shall be answered in this chapter since it is the last.

-

A dry raspy terrified scream ripped through Daniel's throat, his eyes opening to burning bright lights and the sounds of beeping machinery.

"He's awake!" Someone shouted as a blurry shape moved slowly across the room sharpening into a human form in a white coat.

Something bright flashed into his eyes and he flinched away covering his face with his hands, "Jack!" He screamed, "I don't know where I am! This isn't right!" His lungs sucked in air rapidly, his head and heart pounding something fierce.

"Back off!" Someone shouted in a familiar voice, Daniel lowered his hands a fraction spotting Jack moving across the room to him, "You can check him over once he calms down."

The doctor looked at Jack with an open mouth then nodded hesitantly and left the room not willing to fight with the Colonel.

Daniel moved his hands away from his face, "What happened?" He asked looking around the room with red-rimmed eyes,

It slowly dawned on him that he was in a real hospital and not the infirmary at the SGC; his eyes looked to Jack, dressed in civvies, "Where are we this time Jack?"

"You're in the local hospital," Jack started unsure of the hospital's name, "You were in a car accident two nights ago," Daniel touched his bandaged forehead and winced, "You've been in and out of consciousness for several hours now."

Daniel closed his eyes trying to collect his thoughts as Jack pulled a chair next to the bed, "Car accident?" He asked vaguely remembering the oncoming car in his lane and the frantic swerve to avoid it.

Jack nodded, "Thought I was gonna loose you too."

"Too…?" Daniel said slowly, "What about Sam?" His eyes locked onto Jack's, "And PX3-247?"

Jack's eyebrows drew together in confusion, "We never went to a PX3-247, you and Sam were on your way back to base so we could go."

"So Sam's still-"

The look on Jack's face stopped Daniel in his tracks, "Sam didn't make it Daniel. She was on the side the truck hit… They said that she was D.O.A."

Daniel turned his head away in grief, they had left to grab something to eat and get some fresh air, since they had been in the mountain for three days straight. He could remember them trying to convince Jack to go along but he had declined saying he had a meeting with General Hammond about something that involved some kind of pizza incident.

Neither Daniel nor Sam wanted to know. Once they got into the car Sam started talking about a book she was reading about a mute boy and how sad it was…

_"I guess he wasn't technically mute since he would only talk to his best friend. But no one else knew this…"_

_"When were you reading this?" Daniel asked raising a curious eyebrow, he couldn't remember her taking a break to read a book while they were working on, well as Jack put it, their doohickeys. Which just sounded wrong to him but evidently never crossed Jack's mind._

_"Well," Sam smiled sheepishly, "Two months ago." She admitted._

_He glanced over at her and grinned, she smiled back then looked back out the window her eyes widening in horror..._

"What about the truck driver?" He asked weakly noticing the strained look in Jack's eyes.

Jack frowned, "The bastard had had one too many, he got away with no injuries and a whole load of jail time."

Daniel nodded angered that the one responsible for one of his closest friend's death got away without a scratch, he pushed the thoughts away dropping his eyes to his hands. He opened and closed them a few times noticing the small cuts on the palms and backs of them.

"It doesn't seem fair." He said softly averting his eyes to a sketchbook lying on the table flipped open to a crudely drawing of a tree with a mouth and eyes.

He reached over picking it up in confusion, Jack's eyebrows shot up and he took the sketchbook from Daniel and closed it dropping it to the floor, "I uh," He shrugged still eyeing the book, "Got bored and… well I was watching this stupid Sci-fi movie Teal'c turned on about tree people." He rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Tree people?" Daniel repeated going over the events of his now apparent dream in his head.

Jack shrugged, "Yea, they locked people up in these little caves and stuff, Teal'c liked it for some reason."

"How many times did you watch it?"

"Twice…" Jack paused making a face, "Well three times. The third time the disc got scratched or something and started to skip all over the place. Teal'c just left to take it back to movie place along with Star Wars."

'Star Wars, of course,' Daniel thought wryly relaxing against the pillows, 'Deserts and tree people… But Sam's still dead.'

"Look," Jack said changing the subject back to Daniel again, "The doctor's said you should be fine, it was a pretty nasty bump-"

"How are you handling this?" Daniel asked suddenly, his piercing blue eyes studying Jack's brown eyes for answers.

Jack looked away quickly, "I'm fine," He answered gruffly his defenses going up, "Don't worry about me."

Daniel stared at him for a moment then his eyes glazed over with tears, "Tell me this is a dream too…" He said softly as Jack stared back at him sadly, "Please Jack…" He whimpered choking back a sob.

"It's not." Jack said softly pulling the other man into a hug.

Daniel clung to him, "Please let this be a dream." He sobbed desperately into Jack's shoulder, "Please…"

-

The ground was still wet from the earlier rain making the grass spongy and awkward to walk on. Daniel lifted his head after saying a quick prayer, then looked to Jack noticing that his face looked dark by the way the sunlight hit it while peeking out from behind dark gray clouds. Jack met his gaze with emotionless eyes; Sam's death was starting to sink in.

Teal'c stood by with his head bowed, "She will be missed." He said softly after the preacher left leaving the remaining members of SG-1, General Hammond, Doctor Fraiser, and a few other officers' behind.

The traditional gun solute took place followed by the lowering of the casket into the muddy earth below. Jack clenched his jaw trying not to let his emotions show as the grave was slowly filled up and everyone began to leave. A hand fell onto his shoulder and he closed his eyes silently wishing the other man away.

"Everyone's gone." Daniel said softly removing his hand from Jack's shoulder; he himself had gone numb blocking everything out when the preacher had started to talk. In his dreams he never knew if Sam was dead or not because he hadn't actually seen her die, but this time… this time it was different, it was _real_.

Jack nodded his eyes locked on the name 'Samantha Carter' etched in marble just over three feet away. The sun was all the way out now and he hated that, he hated that it had stopped raining too. Daniel tilted his head up to the sky and breathed in deeply through his nose, his eyes were swollen and bruised but he hadn't bothered to hide them behind sunglasses today.

"Jack-"

"Don't say it Daniel," Jack said softly, the bite his voice usually held when annoyed was gone, "Just don't."

Daniel nodded and the two stood staring at the headstone in silence until the clouds drifted away and the sun beat down on them, reminding them that everything passes sooner or later.

And the desperation would pass too.

-

The End

-

A/N: WoOt! That was a fun story to write! I'm sad that it's over though… :( But I will write more SG-1 fics soon!

: Hands out cookies: Review please!


End file.
